Threeway Soulmate
by Vampress6
Summary: After 16 years of being abused and beaten by his dad, Ryou meets two mysterious guys, and one of them looks just like him! unbeknowist to him they both have a very big secret that will change his life forever. has gem,gemini and tendershippings.  Warnings: abbuse,rape,lemons and limes, MalexMale.
1. Chapter 1

**Three-way Soul mate**

Around midnight while everyone was asleep, two winged shadowy figures stood at the top of a huge building in a crouch position, they were hungry and they were looking for fresh victims who didn't deserve to live, one had long spikey hair while the other had shoulder-length spikey-ish hair, soon they heard a scream 2 miles from their position, so they took to the sky and flew towards the scream.

* * *

><p>The victim didn't know where he was running, all he knew was that if he stopped, he would be done for, without a sense of direction he turned left at a corner only to realize that the gang made him go into an alleyway.<p>

"Please leave me alone I don't have anything on me" the victim whimpered as he was backing up.

"Doesn't matter, we weren't going to steal from you anyway" the boss leader smirked. He and his gang got drunk and were ready to do some harm.

"We were going to have some fun with you" he started to walk towards the victim who was now cornered with no hope of escape. The boy began to whimper and waited for the torture to start, but it never came, instead he heard a voice that wasn't part of the gang members talking towards his captives. . "You really shouldn't do that when we're around human" the first voice said, to the victim it sounded soft but hard, he never felt so happy in his life but was also afraid of his saviors as well, what if they were even worse than the ones he was stuck with?

"Shut up!" said the leader who still sounded drunk. "And what the hell are you talking about?" "He means that you are hurting someone in our territory, so that means you must pay the price" said a second voice, this one sounded deeper than the first one and more threatening towards the leader who laughed like it was some joke.

"And who's going to stop me? Who's going to punish me? You? In case you haven't noticed there's two of you and ten of us, you're severely outnumbered."

Just after the leader said that the two figures moved in a blur towards two of his members and snapped their necks and moved back to their places in the blink of an eye, the leader was slowly starting to freak out.

"You were saying?" asked the first voice who sounded like he was smiling.

The leader stood frozen for a second before coming to his senses and looking towards his gang who were backing up towards a wall, "what are you waiting for? Christmas? KILL THEM!" he cried, although the members were afraid of the two figures they were even more afraid of their leader, so they hid their fear and charged towards the figures, but what came next even surprised the leader. "Big mistake there human" said the second very calmly like it was a regular thing for them both, before the gang could get in punching distance the two shadows lunged forward and punched nearly every single one of them, although half of them was killed that didn't stop the rest of them fighting, until the figures grabbed one member each and began feeding from their necks, the other three decided to run for their lives in case they came for them, after their feeding they turned the leader who was now quivering in fear and the shadows grew once more towards him.

"S-stop o-ok" the leader began to sputter "you win I won't do anything just let me go"

"You should have thought about that before decided to attack in our territory human" growled the second voice; the first voice did the same as they walked slowly towards the gang leader who was now trying to find an escape route to no avail.

"Who or what are you creatures?" he whimpered.

"We're vampires" they both said in unison before lunging towards his neck and feed, causing the leader to scream at the top of his lungs for no one to hear and die.

"Not very satisfying blood was it Akefia?" asked the second voice.

"No but at least it was better than having a squirrel for dinner wasn't it Bakura?" replied the voice that belonged to Akefia.

"Excuse me but do you to have a brother?" said a quiet voice near a wall.

"No we don't human and why would you think that?" Akefia asked.

"It's just that there's this boy at Domino high who looks like you" he pointed towards Bakura who raised an eyebrow at the victim.

"What is the boy's name and yours human" Bakura asked."

My name's Yugi and the other you is called Ryou though I should warn you, he's not the talkative person you'd expect from most people" the victim moved his head down.

Bakura moved toward the victim and carefully placed his hand on Yugi who started to whimper, Bakura was trying to hypnotize him into forgetting them "you will forget you ever saw us, you never met us in your life and if you do happen to run into us again, you will think we are brothers of Ryou but tell no one." Yugi then got up and ran the way back to his home.

"Wow he's pretty fast, for a human I mean" Akefia stared in awe to where the boy once stood.

"Not as fast as you though" purred Bakura behind Akefia in his ear. "Why don't we get out of here to someplace more…private?"

Akefia twirled them around and shoved Babura's back to the wall and started grinding their hips together causing both to moan in pleasure at the friction. "I thought you'd never ask."

And with that they both took off to their lair for some 'quality time' alone.

**Just so everyone knows i didn't wright this, my sister (Dragonblade122) wrote this and it is only on my account because she dosn't have one but it is on her DA account. Just letting you all know because i don't want to take any credit of you liking this all credit goes to Dragonblade122. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three-way Soul mate Part 2**

"SLAVE! GET UP HERE AND MAKE ME BREAKFAST NOW!" Came a voice from upstairs. I hurriedly got up and looked around the room, actually make that a dungeon/cellar, I was used to this, since this started 16 years ago, I was only a year old when it happened, and she's gone because of me. As I try to fight back the tears I looked around the room to find my uniform, luckily they weren't wrecked because it was the only one I had, my master was supposedly broke to even buy me another one, (yes you heard me, my master, AKA 'dad') he's the one responsible for my mum's death, part of it was mine because I made her weak after she gave birth to me, sometimes I wish I was never born, then she would be alive and ok, I hadn't realised I was hesitating when I heard. "SLAVE! WHERE ARE YOU YA GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!"

"I'm coming master" I whimpered back after rushing to get my uniform on, I hurriedly got upstairs and decided to skip brushing my teeth since there was a chance of me being late, and if I was then my master would beat me, whip me or maybe even... rape me, just the thought of it made me flinch and I wanted to cry so badly, even if someone rose their hand up to me to say hi I would flinch, because it always brought back memories.

"There you are you little wretch" he growled at me making me whimper. "I'm going to take a bath and when I'm done I expect to have my food on the table"

"Will it be the usual master?" I spoke loud enough for only him to hear.

"What do you think freak?" with that he raised his hand to make it look like he was going to slap me when I flinched, he just laughed and walked off to the bathroom slamming the door in the process, "YOU ARE HOPELESS AND WEAK!" he shouted from the bathroom. "I'm not weak, I'm just scared for my life" I mumbled to myself, already knowing what he was going to have I got to work on making his favourite, omelette with chocolate chip pancakes. Just the thought of food made my mouth water, _No bad idea _I thought_ remember what happened last time?_ I shuddered again, how I managed to live this long is beyond me, it wasn't long till both types of food were done so I got out a plate out, got the food on plate just as my master came out of the bathroom, thankfully he was calm so I wouldn't need to worry about getting another beating from him. "Is it done?" he asked without looking at me.

"I just put it out master" I tried to speak but it mostly came out with a whimper.

"Leave now or before you're late" he looked at me with a sick smile.

"Yes master" I nearly cried before getting my shoes on and running out the door like lightning.

As I got out of the building I felt something on my arm, I didn't bother looking because every time I came out of my house for any reason I could always feel a presence, it was like that since I was 2, like someone was with me, _who are you kidding _my conscience said _how could anyone love you, you're master was right, you don't deserve happiness,_ I didn't notice that I was starting to cry again, this time I couldn't stop, so I just kept on walking, and wishing, I looked up to the sky while still walking and whispered to god or my mum "I wish to find true love, if not then someone who will be my friend" and ran the rest of the way to school.

He had no idea that he Ryou Bakura was about to have his wish come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three-way Soul mate part 3**

**Finaly part 3 is up sorry it took so long Dragonblade122 only finished this last night.**

**Just a warrning for you guys if there are any yugi fans be aware that Yugi is the bad guy in this or that is what my sister says, but yea so anyway i'm not sure if he is the evil person all i know is that he bullies ryou at school and yami is the only one to keep him in check around ryou.**

**Anyway enough ramberling enjoy.**

"What are you thinking about love?" Bakura asked while looking at his lover. The two lovey doveys had finished their activities the night before and were now wide awake staring at each other in the early morning sun.

"I was just thinking about that Ryou kid that the boy mentioned" Akefia replied while looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head like a pillow.

"Why would you be thinking of him?" Bakura looked hurt. "Aren't we supposed to be soul mates destined for each other?" yes even vampires can love and have soul mates, though others like to keep it a secret as a sign of weakness to others.

Akefia turns so he can look at Bakura, "of course your my soul mate, and I'll always love you" he leans forward to kiss Bakura who kissed him back, not out of lust but love towards him, "and don't you dare think otherwise" he looks back up at the ceiling before sighing, "I'm curious because ever since he said the kid's name I start to feel some pain, and because we hardly ever get of the house much unless it's for a meal, aren't you the least bit curious?" he turned to face Bakura again in the eye. Bakura thought for a moment and sighed "I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?"

Akefia leaned towards Bakura's ear "you are so topping tonight, deal?" he asked after leaning back but still looking at Bakura in the eyes.

Bakura shivered at the thought, and then to even Akefia's surprise he jumped out of the bed in his naked glory while rushing around to find some clothes,_ note to self, clean this place up after seeing the kid._ "What are we sitting around for? Let's go then" while trying to pulling up his trousers then rushing off to find a suitable top.

"Figures" Akefia mumbled to himself before getting out of their fancy four-post bed and helping Bakura out with their clothes, after that they rushed to get their shoes, left and locked the door before walking to the school, since it was only a 10 minute walk they wouldn't have to worry about flying and getting caught.

* * *

><p>The moment Ryou got to the school gates he felt like his lungs were on fire, why couldn't he just walk away from all of this? <em>Oh that's right master wouldn't like it, besides you have nowhere to go, you're lucky enough for him to let you go school.<em> "Gees I'm such a wus" he to himself. "Who's a wus?" came a voice behind him causing Ryou to jump round to look at him nearly have a heart attack at the same time, "and runaway from who? Yeah you mumbled something about run away from it all" he replied. "Ah! Yugi don't do that" Ryou said while clutching his hand over his chest/heart. "Sorry Ryou but you wouldn't answer us before" said a voice behind Yugi. "Hey Yami, didn't see you there" Yugi said without looking. Yami wrapped his arms around Yogis' shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "Guys can you not do that in front of me please?" Ryou complained. "Why? You jealous?" Yugi smirked. While putting his arms on Yami's "Yugi if you don't stop I'll leave you" Yami warned but keeping his arms round Yugi. "Eep okay I'm sorry Ryou I won't do it again I promise." although the look on Yugis' face said differently, Ryou was used to it since he joined the school. Ryou just left them and continued towards the school grounds.

"Excuse me but could you please tell us where the office is please?" said a voice behind causing Ryou to jump and go 'ah' again, what Ryou didn't expect to see was two older boys who looked slightly like him, the one left had white skin and had long, white, spikey hair while the other had dark olive skin, and had dark, grey, shoulder length hair, he almost gaped at the sight. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" said the white hair boy, his voice sounded soft but hard "are you okay you look a bit pale" his face showed concern and pity but Ryou never noticed.

Ryou just stared there gaping like a fish and had trouble breathing, until he realised he was embarrassing himself in front of the new students, he closed his eyes, mentally shook himself then took a deep breath then opened his eyes again and looked towards with them both.

"I'm fine thank you, though I don't think you should sneak up on people like that" he mumbled at the last bit while looking down at the floor not daring to look at the new boys.

"Sorry about that" said the other one, his voice sounded hard but powerful "force of habit, plus we have a tendency to do that to people so don't worry about that" Ryou looked up to see honesty and Ryou suddenly snapped out of his illusion and gestured them to follow them, which they agreed to but kept a close eye on him from behind him, they could tell something was wrong with him because 1. He was always keeping his eyes on the floor or keeping his head down and 2. He always jumped when someone was talking to someone else as he walked.

As they walked up to the office Ryou said "here it is you to" he turns round head still down and says "I hope you two have a nice time here" and walks off towards his first hour.

What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Bakura asked Akefia while still looking at the place Ryou was once standing.

"My guess is he's being bullied severally or something much worse" Akefia replied while filling out the applications for both him and Bakura.

Bakura was intrigued by the younger him, his hair looked soft but greasy, he was just too innocent with the voice of an angel, "do you think we should help him?" he asked.

"Yes, besides" he passed Bakura his lesson paper, "we have his lessons" he smirked.

Bakura kissed on the cheek before they both walked off towards their lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three-way soul mate part 4**

Ryou sat at the back of the classroom so no one could see his face, _please as if they would notice you anyway_, said his conscience _besides you don't deserve their love, you don't deserve to be looked at._

"But if I didn't why did those boys look at me with sorrow" he mumbled to himself, he was about to close his eyes to calm down he heard some girls giggling at front.

"Have you heard of the two new boys that have just moved Japan and are going to this school are hotties?" Squealed the first girl to her group.

"Yes and I wouldn't mind going out with them, maybe have a three way if their brothers" said a second girl and Ryou could tell she was smirking.

"Have you also heard that they both look like that thing that sits at the back?" Ryou froze when the first girl mentioned them, he completely forgot about them.

"They can't be brothers, besides their obviously older than him otherwise they wouldn't let him be picked on, and besides who would be brothers with that thing?"

_She isn't lying, why would they? I'm a freak, _Ryou thought as the teacher came in.

"Class, I want you all to please welcome Akefia and Bakura Tozouku" he said. The girls ran back to their seats and started to straight out their hairs as the two students walked in, Ryou froze in shock with his mouth nearly open "Bakura, Akefia, would you like to share anything with the class?" he asked politely to them, Ryou just placed his arms on the desk and placed his head on it without looking at the two new students that he showed the office to.

"We are not brothers, we're friends, and we don't like people hurting our friends, we're over protective you might say" Bakura smirked slightly to the class.

"Okay then, could you please sit next to Ryou in the back please?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" Ryou asked while slightly jumping, only to realise that he just embarrassed himself in front of the two new students and hung his head low so to hide his depressed face and to block out the sniggers coming from mostly the girls.

As Bakura and Akefia walked towards Ryou they growled slowly to warn them and give them an example of how protective they really were, which made the girls stop snickering and waited for class to start, as Ryou carefully looked up, he couldn't help but stare at Akefia as he sat on his left and Bakura on his right, he had a scar under his right eye which he just noticed, unfortunately Akefia noticed and moved his eyes to look at Ryou, afraid he was going to get hit he quickly turned away while half bending his head down, but just enough for him to see the board.

"Oh and Ryou? Could you please show the students way round the school? The teacher asked. "Yes sir" Ryou mumbled but enough for the teacher to hear as he continued with the lesson.

As the hour finished Ryou waited for everyone so he would have less chance of being caught by the bullies, never realising that Akefia and Bakura were still behind him until he heard them.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked softly but still resulted in Ryou jumping round while clutching his chest saying "ah", he couldn't believe he forgot they were there sitting near him, just the thought of forgetting them made his heart break and shatter at the same time. "sorry, again" Bakura looked hurt at seeing Ryou this way, it made him sad as well as Akefia, which was surprising and weird because they never really showed emotion except for anger, lust and love.

"Listen" Akefia tried, he was usually good with conversations when he wasn't angry "I know we've only just met you today, but we know your suffering from something or someone, so if you want someone to talk to, help or protect you" he carefully placed his hands on Ryous' shoulders, thankfully he didn't flinched, "we're here for you ok?" he used his rare smile that only Bakura ever saw him use. _Either they didn't know what they were saying, or they really meant it_, Ryou thought, but he realised that if he didn't go to lesson his master would punish him so he said "I'll think about it" and ran out of the room leaving Bakura and Akefia looking dump struck and in shock, they did not expect Ryou to say anything at all, they thought he would whimper a little and run away.

"You still think this is a good idea?" Bakura asked just to make sure this was the right thing to do. "Positive" Akefia replied looking at Bakura "it's weird, it's like I can feel his pain every time I'm around him, plus they get stronger" Akefia shivered slightly.

"Do you still care about me though?"

"You can be so possessive sometimes, Bakura would I be with you if I didn't? I love you but I can't help but feel something towards Ryou, you know like a threesome"

"Right, sorry 'bout that, shit if we don't hurry now we're gonna be late, let's hope Ryou hasn't got into any trouble" and saying so they both rushed out of the classroom for the next lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

As usual Ryou sat at the back of the class, but for some reason he couldn't keep his mind off the two new students, something about them made him feel safe, like somebody actually cared about him, and something hit him, how did those two know he was suffering, was it that obvious? And why the heck do they care about me anyways? Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted as Bakura and Akefia came through the door, as usual the girls kept offering them the seats near them, but they just went past them and went and sat down on either side of Ryou who was looking down at his desk trying to avoid the glare and evil looks that the girls were giving him, because he was trying his best to block out the noises from them he failed to hear the growl coming from Bakura who was scaring the girls while Akefia looked at Ryou like he was trying to figure him out.

"Don't worry about those girls, they won't be troubling you for a while" Bakura said after he warned the girls who went back to talking.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ryou whispered mostly to himself.

"Ryou we only want to help, call us psychic but we can tell that something has happened" Akefia explained.

"How do you even know me? How come people say we look like brothers?" he raised his voice slightly higher.

"Trust me it wouldn't be the first time" Bakura slightly chuckled.

"Hi Ryou" oh no Ryou thought "what's wrong? Not happy to see me?" Yugi said as he walked up to Ryous desk but froze in shock "what are you two doing here?" he asked the lover boys.

Akefia should have known that the memory wipe wouldn't work but he still tried to act as if nothing had happened that day, "We've decided to try out this school" Akefia gave him a warning glare slightly showing his fangs, luckily Ryou never noticed because he still had his head down.

"Wow, for once you've done the smart thing," he looked at Ryou one more time before giving him the evil smile, "I'll be sure to give you a funeral in a basement, nice knowing you" he said before heading to his desk.

Ryou raised his head slightly "what did he mean by that?" he asked himself _and how do these two know him? Maybe their cousins_?

Bakura could sense the questions in Ryous head so he decided to help him a little "just so you know we just ran into him yesterday and he asked us if we were related to you, we are not In any way related to someone who has a starfish for hair and has eyes that look like a dead dog" he almost growled.

For the first time in his life Ryou actually smiled which turned into a giggle, he even had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Bakura looked at Akefia who looking at Ryou with a smile, _this was good _Bakura thought _that means we're making progress, who knows, maybe he could be our friend._

"Thank you" Ryou managed to say after stilling his giggles "I haven't laughed like that since I was a baby" he smile left his face into a frown.

"A baby?" Bakura mumbled to himself "Why? What happened?" he realised his mistake and wished he never said that because Ryou started to cross his arms on the table and started to cry silently, Bakura mentally cursed himself, "Ryou I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked"

Akefia decided to take over "Ryou listen, we really want to be friends with you because you are the only one who understands us, it is not our place to know your business but know this, even if it was something horrible we'll believe and always be with you, cause that's what friends are for right?" he said in a calm voice.

Bakura was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Akefia, even though he stole some times he really had a way with talking to people.

Ryou slightly raised his head from the table and wiped his tears away, _why are they not making fun of me? Why are they so persistent on wanting to be my friend? They must really mean it otherwise they'd have bullied me by now, _"r-right, s-sorry Bakura" Ryou managed to say from his quiet hiccups.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me, I have a problem with pushing into other peoples businesses" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "so I should warn you now that I may try it again"

"o-ok then" Ryou mumbled.

Just then the teacher ran in nearly panting "sorry everyone, car troubles, and don't think your all off the hook because there will be a test on this soon" he said while putting his bag down, "now, let's continue"

* * *

><p>For the rest of school, Bakura and Akefia had small talk with Ryou who was still a little scared of talking to them, when they asked what was wrong he was scared of them laughing and calling him a wimp, but because he was forced to tell the truth it was just what he did, he told them he was still afraid of them bullying when no one was around and that they would call him rudebad things, this made the boys shocked and appalled.

"Is that what's been happening to you then?" Bakura asked causing Ryou to whimper a bit as they walked out of the school doors.

"Bakura, remember what happened last time?" Akefia warned he was the only one who respected Ryous wishes; after all, a similar thing happened to him when he was Ryous age 5 thousand years ago and Bakura was still the annoying person who went into people business then.

"Oh Ra, I've done it again haven't I?" Akefia nodded "oh shit Ryou I'm so sorry, again" Bakura slapped himself on the forehead then into a fist mumbling 'stupid' over and over.

Ryou chuckled slightly, at least it was proof that they did care about him, _oh no _he thought, he turned to his watch, if he didn't get back home in time his master would punch his lights out!

Bakura suddenly noticed Ryou frozen on the spot turning pale "Ryou? Is something wrong?"

Ryou jumped and turned into the more than ever scaredy cat "I'm fine but I've got to go or I'll be in trouble bye" and with that he ran as fast as he could to his house.

"He's almost as fast as that Yugi kid, and I cannot believe I just said that" Bakura exclaimed.

"If you're thinking of following him don't, we don't want to risk losing the somewhat trust from him" Akefia explained as they made their way to the school gates "besides" he leaned into Bakura's ear with his hot breath making Bakura shiver "I still owe you for coming here don't I?" since no one was around he was allowed to show how much he wanted him.

Bakura moaned from Akefia's hot breath causing him to have an erection "oh yeah so why are we still here?" he quickly grabbed his arm and practically dragged his mate towards their house.

* * *

><p>Bakura and Akefia were practically trying to rip each other's clothes off before they were even inside the house, Akefia shoved Bakura inside followed by him and slamming the door shut in progress and slammed Bakura into a wall, they kissed aggressively, teeth hitting the other's while their tongues danced around desperately trying to get in the others mouth, then Bakura shoved Akefia on the floor, lips still locked while grinding their hips together causing both to moan at the friction.<p>

"Remember the agreement?" Bakura gasped while pulling all his clothes off nearly ripping them in the process.

"Yes but you know I like a challenge, and don't rip those off we've only got two pairs each" Akefia said while trying his best not to rip his own off in the process.

"Fine" Bakura said before throwing Akefia back down after taking all his clothes off, he started biting Akefia's neck causing it to bleed and Akefia to moan quite loudly, he shoved two dry fingers into Akefia causing him to hiss then added the last one.

"Ah Bakura, more" Akefia gasped as Bakura hit his spot.

Bakura pulled them out making Akefia whimper from the loss and slammed his member all the way in earning himself a great big shout "BAKURA!" from Akefia who wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist, making Bakura go deeper inside him and growl like an animal in heat, he pulled out and hit the same spot that made Akefia see stars, it went on for felt like hours, this was the best sex they ever had.

"Bakura... I...need...release" Akefia gasped with each thrust.

Not needing to be told twice Bakura moved to grab Akefia's member and pumped it in time with their thrusts, this was probably the fastest they've ever done, it wasn't long till they both reached their climax screaming each other's names before Bakura pulled out and laid next to Akefia who had his eyes closed.

"Never gets old does it?" panted Akefia

"Uh huh" Bakura grunted "fancy another round?"

Akefia grinned and looked at Bakura "why not?" Bakura pulled Akefia so he was on top ready for another round of hot, rough sex.

* * *

><p>(Ryous' POV)<p>

As I made my way into the house I let out a sigh of relief that my master wasn't here, I quickly got changed into my normal clothes, since I was too afraid to shower, yeah I'm not lying, he used to rape in there along with his 'friends', great I think I'm gonna cry again, but fighting them back I went upstairs and got my masters dinner ready since he always expected one when he got home, as I began placing the food out ready for master I started thinking about the two guys that I met today, _why do they want to be friends with me? I'm nobody, I'm a sad excuse for a person _and _I'm responsible for my mums death, that's one of the reasons why my dad has turned out like this,_ I went back into the basement since I'm only allowed upstairs for going school and serving master his dinner, it's a wonder that I made it this far, sure my master give me some respect but that was only because he didn't want anyone knowing that he had a none existent child living with him and having me ending up in hospital with no birth certificate.

"I wish I could leave but where would I go?" I say to myself "I can't live with Akefia and Bakura because 1. I can't bring them into this because what would they think of me? And 2. I don't know them much"_ but why does it feel like I've known them for a long time? It's like I want to be with them not as a friend, but as a lover, and, I feel, like I actually have a chance with them_ Ryou shook his head _no way, besides they already have each other why would they want someone whose only purpose in life is to please people, be a whore and serve food? _Before I even realized it I found myself crying my heart and eyes out, as I heard the front door open I could assume master was here, this made me curl into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees, I could safely assume that he was eating the food I laid out for him, maybe if I'm lucky he won't beat again, oh who am I kidding he'd beat me in the stomach for no reason what so freaking ever, why can't I just leave forever? No one would miss me, at all.

"SLAVE! UP HERE NOW!" shouted the master

Wiping away my tears I quickly went up the stairs and into the kitchen to see the food on the floor, this was not good, I felt my stomach turn.

"This food is horrible" he smiled evilly and sickly "and you know what that means, right?"

I almost vomited right there, because I knew what was coming next, but the last time he did it was at the start of the month, I knew I couldn't change my fate...

He was going to whip and rape me no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Master...please…I'm sorry, AAAAGH" Ryou screamed as he was thrown down the last lot of stairs that went to the basement, he was then picked up and then chained to the wall by both his hands and feet.

"You know how I like my meals, so why did you do it WRONG?" Master said as he punched Ryou in the stomach causing him to choke and gasp for air, thankfully for him Ryou couldn't move at all "I give you a roof over your head, I give you a place to sleep, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLAVE?" he moves away from Ryou to a trunk in a corner of the small cramped room, while he's lifting it up he says "this has been fun but I don't think it can last long" he pulls out his arm out of the box to reveal a long black whip and shows it to Ryou.

Ryou was already whimpering and crying his eyes out, "no, please sir I'll do better next time, please don't do this" he begged but his master wasn't listening.

Masters' smirk widened "who says there's going to be a next time? I've been too easy on you slave, this time you'll feel my wrath" and with that he spun Ryou so his facing towards the wall and his back was facing him, then he whipped Ryou on the so hard that he almost destroyed his back, and this time, he was going to kill him.

* * *

><p>"AH" Akefia cried out doubled over in pain they had just finished their third round when the pain came, normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but this felt like someone was ripping his back skin off.<p>

Bakura started panicking, he never saw this happening before, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"I think its Ryou; I think he's in trouble"

Wasting no time in asking questions Bakura rushed to get clothes on both him and Akefia, then rushed out of the door to find where this pain was coming from. Akefia had the ability to sense other people in trouble that he had already met, since he was little he had nothing but pain and sadness before Bakura came into his life.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Bakura asked as they flew in the cover of darkness.

"It's somewhere on the edge of the city" Akefia replied while trying to hide the pain coming from his back.

Wasting no time both started flapping their wings like their life depended on it, it wasn't long till they came to a small house in the middle of a field.

Bakura whistles "you've got to admit Ryou has taste"

"Yeah, yeah whatever now let's…" Akefia stopped as a certain smell whisked under his nose.

"What is it?" though he didn't need to bother as the scent suddenly caught him as well…blood.

Wasting no time Bakura slammed the front door open and went to follow Ryous' scent without trying to let the thirst for him take over at the same time, he soon came near a door to the basement "Over here" he told Akefia before kicking the door, then he heard Ryou whimpering.

Both growling they wasted no time in damaging the door, but were not prepared to see the horror that was in front of their very eyes, there Ryou was chained up facing away from them, still whimpering... while being raped by his dad.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Akefia shouted before running towards him, but to his surprise he couldn't move at all.

"You think I wouldn't know if vampires existed?" the man laughed "well it may come to surprise you, I'm a vampire hunter" he then pulls out of Ryou and turns to look at them.

Bakura and Akefia' eyes widen "you mean you were the one who destroyed our race?" Bakura said but barely whispering it.

Ryous' dad's smile widened "of course, though obviously my slave doesn't know that nor will he ever will." He looked away then went to get dressed.

Bakura's eyes were now the size of dinner plates "It was you, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY OUR LOVER?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ryou's dad just chuckled before, to their very eyes, disappearing.

"Is what he said true Bakura?" thought Akefia had a pretty good idea.

"Yes Akefia" he looked up to Ryou who was now unconscious but still breathing, he walked up to the boy and very carefully undid the chains that were attached to his arms while Akefia did his ankles, they quickly put clothes on him while looking round the area to see what else he had, when they found nothing Bakura picked him up bridle style while Akefia fixed the door to make it look as normal as possible, they soon took to the sky once more with Bakura's voice still around them both.

"Our Malak(1) has come back to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry this took so long my sisster was having trouble re writting this, so anyway here it is read and review please.<strong>

**(1) Arabic word for angel**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Ryou woke up at the smell of bacon, which made his mouth water since he couldn't remember the last time he ate, _wait a minute where am I and what happened last night? _He thought to himself, he looked down and saw bandages on his upper body, his wrists and his lower body with some pajama bottoms, _oh no_, the memory then hit him like a ton of bricks on his head, he remembered getting told off by his master, he remembered getting thrown down the stairs, getting chained up, whipped, raped, then it was all a blur after that then he woke up here, wherever_ here_ was, obviously someone must have found out otherwise he wouldn't be here, he slowly got out of bed and went to follow the smell that was still making his mouth water, he limped towards the door, turned left and went down some stairs, thankfully there was a handrail so he could lean on it without putting too much weight on his left leg, it didn't take him long to get to the bottom, but when he did, he was dumbstruck, _OMGOSH_ _I'M IN A MANSION? _His head screamed out. He shook the thought out off his mind and went to find the people who saved him, but when he found the kitchen he was even more surprised and slightly scared at the same time, he saw somebody's back towards him and it was the hair that gave him away, _this isn't just a mansion, THIS IS AKEFIAS' HOME_!

"I see you're awake" Akefia said without turning to look at him and still sorting the bacon out.

"Why am I here?" Ryou slightly squeaked out "why did you help me?" he assumed it was them, since no one else was bothered to even talk to him.

"Do you believe in past lives Ryou?" he asked without bothering to answer him.

At first Ryou was stunned at the question, he heard of past lives before in class but because he was so busy with his master and homework he never had time to think it over.

"I don't really know because I spend so much time doing stuff that I really don't have time to think it over" he replied with a weak but soft smile.

"Oh, ok" Ryou couldn't put his finger on it but Akefia sounded almost, heartbroken? Depressed? "Anyway to answer your question Ryou, yes it was us who saved you from that…_thing _of a human, and it was a good thing we did otherwise you would have died from a severer blood loss"

_Wait, did he just say _human_? Who or what are they and why would they help me? _"um thank you for saving me, but I have to go back, otherwise he will…punish me again" Ryou could feel the tears coming back again and he didn't want to break in front of Akefia, but to his surprise, and not noticing in the first place, Akefia had walked up to him and nearly hugged him to the part where he would die of suffocation.

"No, please don't leave us again, it was the last time and I don't want to lose you again, and why don't you stay here with us? You won't be a burden to us, please stay" he whispered into the other ones ear while almost crying himself.

For some reason Ryou didn't flinch, at all when Akefia hugged him, in fact he felt like he should be closer to him, like he needed him to live, it was the same with Bakura, so he awkwardly hugged Akefia back.

Suddenly there's a smell of burning that brings Ryou to his senses, "oh crap" he quickly pulls out of Akefias' grasp and runs over to the Bacon and starts to turn them over while Akefia has turned round to have a look at Ryou from the back, _wait, what am I going, if Ryou finds out he'll probably think I'll try to rape or abuse him,_ Akefia shivered at the thought of even hurting his third soul mate, no way, he was abused in the past and he'll darn as the underworld let Ryou have that ten times as bad, plus he probably still needs rest, being as though he was asleep for 3 days "Ryou you don't have to do that, why don't you go take a shower? You've been asleep for nearly three days" Akefia now wished he never said that, because Ryou flinched, shook and ended up dropping the bacon onto the floor, and began panicking thinking Akefia would punish him for being so clumsy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me" he mumbled and whispered out while trying to pick up the dropped pieces of bacon and throwing them in a nearby bin.

Akefia went over to Ryou then dropped to his knees to look at Ryou, unfortunately he was keeping his head down and trying to stop himself from crying, as Akefia tried to touch him Ryou flinch then crawled away from him while still mumbling 'I'm sorry I promise I'll do better next time please don't hurt me' "Ryou if I wanted to hurt you would I have bandaged you up just to hurt you again?" he got no answer, just the soft hiccup crying "look why don't you go back upstairs and stay there for awhile while I go and get breakfast done for you, knowing you you're probably going to eat like a tiger that hasn't had a meal in a long time" he said while trying to lighten the mood.

Ryou couldn't hear him, in fact he felt like the need to love someone or to love him had vanished and now became a broken soul, he mumbled "yes master" before getting up and running back into the room he was in leaving a heart broken/confused Akefia in the kitchen.

Akefia got the bacon and pan and chucked the waste into the bin, then he fished out some bacon from the fridge and placed them in the pan, soon he heard the front door open and since he knew who it was, he didn't flinch when he felt someone's hands around his waist and breathing in his ear saying "hey there" seductively while licking the ear, earning a shiver from Akefia "not now _dear_" Bakura just threw his hands up in surrender then dropped them as he asked "how is he doing?" Akefia replied "he's fine, and I think he wants us to help him, but it's pretty hard now since he thought I was going punish him after he dropped the pan and bacon"

Bakura growled like he was about to kill something or someone "it's that bastards fault that Ryou is like this, if I'd known that our lover was here, I'd kill anyone who would even dare lay a finger on him" he punched the wall, thankfully it wasn't loud enough and didn't make a hole in it.

Akefia walked up to him and started to rub his back in a soft loving way "so would I, and right now he needs us, before he went upstairs I saw a flash of understanding in his eyes, like he wanted to be with us"

"That means there's still hope of him becoming our mate again"

"Yeah" Akefia stop rubbing Bakuras back and dropped it "but as I told him the second time to go upstairs, his eyes went dead, like he was a soulless person and there was nothing we could do to bring him back" he dropped his head down in shame.

"No, that's quitters talk" Akefia's head went back up again "yes he may look soulless, but as you said he has suffered a lot and I'm guessing the reason he went like that is because he's either given up or he's trying to block out the pain, like you used to do"

Akefia knew what he meant, he was talking about his past, he shivered at the thought "right, you get the food ready, I'm going to try and talk to Ryou" Bakura nodded went into the kitchen while Akefia went upstairs.

Ryou was standing near the shower, thinking of what his master did in the his other shower, he was also waiting for Akefia, since he asked to go take a shower he assumed that Akefia was going to go with him and have his way, he couldn't hold the back any more and slid down to the floor, burying his head in his knees, there was a knock at the door.

"Ryou? Are you finished yet?" Came Akefia's voice from the other side of the door

Ryou gasped a little then quickly took his pajama bottoms off and jumped into the shower without thinking since he still had the bandages on, he mumbling "I'm nearly done master" but loud enough for Akefia to hear.

"Ok, I just want to let you know that breakfast will be done soon so" there was a pause "in fact take your time in there, I can reheat it later" Ryou heard the footsteps move away from the door.

_Wait a minute, why did master not come in? _Ryou thought as he scrubbed away the dirt from his body _and he said that I could take my time in here, he can't be lying…could he?_

Akefia was outside the bathroom waiting for Ryou to finish, he heard Ryou call him 'master' and that made his blood boil, he had already lost his 3rd lover once to that bastard of a vampire hunter dad and he would be darned to lose him again to the same guy again, because he was so deep in thought he never heard the bathroom door open.

"Master, I'm done now" Ryou mumbled as he walked out.

Akefia looked up and was almost drooled and hurled at the same time by the designs on Ryou's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait , now here is part 8 enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Master is there something wrong?" Ryou said with no sign of emotion showing in his eyes as he walked closer without wearing anything on.<p>

All Akefia could do was stare at Ryous' damaged body, and he wasn't kidding because all he could see was long lines of scars all over his body, he could barely even see the pure, pale skin that he loved so much, and to make matters worse his legs looked burnt and dagger marks were showing from 3 days ago "Ryou can I see your back please?" Ryou didn't answer, he just turned round, but Akefia shoved right passed him into the bathroom and threw up, now normally to a vampire this wouldn't happen, but when they have a soul mate and they are severely damaged the emotions just shoot up and take over, and this is why, Ryous' back was a lot worse than the front, because the marks that were left were from a whip called cat 'o' nine tails, and Akefia would know this because a similar thing happened to him before he was turned vampire, there was more burned marks but more severe than the ones on front, and the back of his legs were the same type of damage as the ones on front.

"Akefia, are you alright up there?" called Bakura from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Akefia managed to gasp after his little incident "could you please bring the food up cause I don't think both of us can get down"

"It will be done soon" and he left to go back into the kitchen

"Master Are you okay?" Ryou asked as he walked into the bathroom still naked

"I'm fine Ryou" Akefia replied after cleaning out his teeth "let's get you some clothes now alright?" he walked out of the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and opened one of drawers that had Ryou's clothes from his previous 'master' "here I managed to get old ones from the other house, we'll get more for you sometime soon okay?"

Ryou looked shocked but it left in a flash "yes master" he grabbed the clothes, moved towards the bed and began changing in front of Akefia, and it was taking all of his will power not to jump Ryou right there and take him, "master, do you want me?" Ryou replied after changing

"Huh?" Akefia said after Ryou snapped him out of his daydream

"Do you need me? Do you want me to pleasure you?" he nearly whispered as he walked closer to Akefia slowly.

"No, Ryou you shouldn't be doing this, you're too young"

"It's the only thing I'm good at, it's my purpose in life to please others" he finished walking and was now looking slightly up to Akefia who was still trying not to do anything to him "I can tell you want me, I am here to serve my master"

Whatever was left of his will power left, he pushed Ryou onto the bed and forced his lips onto Ryou's who ended up whimpering by the force, but neither had heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Guys, the breakfast is..." he stopped as he saw what was happening in front of him "AKEFIA STOP IT NOW!" he shouted as he lunged towards Akefia and pulled him away from Ryou who whimpered while getting of the bed saying "I'm sorry master I won't do it again" and started acting like his old self again.

"Akefia you have to control it, he doesn't know us and he doesn't remember us" Bakura growled as he slammed Akefia into a wall." got it memorized?"

"You know me Bakura" Akefia gasped after Bakura had let go of him "I miss him, and he's come back to us, I'm not going to let him go and you know that"

"I know that" he turns away from him and moves toward Ryou who was still cowering in a corner next to the bed. "Ryou can you look at me please"

Obediently Ryou looked up into Bakura's eyes "what does second master want?"

Bakura went wide eyed but relaxed to try and hide it, "there's food on the bed side table, eat as much as you like or need ok?"

Ryou gave him a slight nod before getting up and going over to the table of food, Bakura went back to Akefia when Ryou's back was turned "what happened?"

"He kept saying things, like his only purpose in life is to please others, he could tell I wanted him, and he didn't object, he didn't do anything after I pushed him back onto the bed" Akefia fell down to the floor and placed his head into his hands.

Bakura could tell he was telling the truth, it was one of the many problems of having a mate, if one two or more vampires mated their endorphins would go through the roof and that if they were to try and stop themselves from doing something it would feel like they were dying slowly on the inside, he turned round to find Ryou stuffing himself with the food, maybe he could try and talk some sense into him, he walks back over to Ryou and says "are you really that hungry?" he couldn't help but chuckle as he sat on the edge of the bed just as Akefia managed to calm down and join him as they both saw Ryou wiping away the excess food from his face with his arm "do you want more or are you full?"

"I'm full thank you" he mumbled, he was about to lift the plates up before Akefia picked them up himself "aren't I suppose to be your new servant and pleasure slave?"

Akefia managed to stop the growl that was attempting to escape his throat just like Bakura "no you aren't any of that, it is we who are going to help you get back to your normal self, if there's any of it left" Akefia mumbled the last bit before going downstairs to put them in the dishwasher.

"What am I to do master?" Ryou looked at Bakura while still standing

"First of don't call me or Akefia 'master' call us by our original names ok?"

"Ok ma...Bakura" Bakura slightly noticed that there was a tiny sparkle in Ryou's eyes, _we must be getting through to him if he's slightly happy to not be calling us master all the time_ Bakura thought _now all we've got to do is not act like his dad and he'll be back to his old self in no time. _"What does Bakura need that I must do to please him?"

Again Bakura nearly growled "you do not need to please us Ryou, but I would like to get to know you" he noticed Akefia coming through the door "Akefia would like to know as well" Akefia looked up "don't you Akefia?"

"Oh yeah, I do, if your going to stay here it would be the best thing to do" he sat away from Bakura so Ryou could sit in between them, which he did but whimpered a little "how about we start of with your age, if you don't mind me asking"

"I'm 17 years old going on 18 next month" Ryou slightly whispered

_That's good, which means that we can make him ours when he's of age _Akefia thought "and how long have you been with your other master?"

Ryou choked and flashes of his other master began to appear in his mind, he kept seeing the beating, the burning, the scratching, _oh my, gosh please make it stop, make this pain go away, I WANT TO BE FREE! _With that finale scream Ryou fell into the darkness once more with the shouts coming from the Akefia and Bakura following him.

When Ryou finally wakes up again he finds himself in the same bed as last time, but this time it felt heavier on his right side, he slowly turns his head and comes face to face with a shirtless Bakura, at first he wanted to scream because he thought that he would try to rape him as his last master did, but as he looked closer he noticed that this one had fallen asleep, and also happened to have his arms wrapped around Ryous' waist, not in a 'he's my slave stay away from him' but in a 'he is my lover, touch him and you'll die' kind of way, but even then it still scared him, he gently tried to get away from Bakura but as son as he moved Bakura shifted and held Ryou like he was a soft teddy bear causing the poor boy to have problems breathing.

"Bakura" Ryou gasped "your squeezing me" since Bakura wasn't doing anything Ryou did the one thing that would end up with him being beaten, he bit Bakura on the neck, but instead of it doing what it was suppose to do, he had made Bakura groan and slightly loosened his arms round Ryou "does Bakura want this?" he whispered into Bakura's ear causing him to moan and shiver "then I will please my master" he whispered mostly to himself, he shifted so he was facing Bakura and carefully leaned over to lick the bottom of his earlobe

"Nnh" Bakura slightly gasped and moved so Ryou was on top of him and he was on the bottom

Ryou moved back down to Bakura's neck and bit and sucked earning himself a moan from Bakura "ah, baby please don't stop, it feels so good" he slightly whimpered and groaned at the same time.

Ryou was pleased that he was doing a good job at this, maybe he wouldn't get punished if he did more and would be rewarded instead, that would be nice for a change, this time he started to move downwards and left a trail of soft wet kisses on the others chest and got a bigger moan as a reward, Ryou couldn't help but smile a little, this boy was not doing anything to him accept groaning, moaning and gasping for more, deciding to skip the teasing he went straight to the trousers, he unbuttoned it then using his teeth he grabbed the zip and pulled it down and getting a thrust from Bakura's lower half and to make it easier for him to pull them down quickly till they were round his ankles, he grabbed hold of the boxers and pulled them down quickly.

"Akefia, please stop teasing me, I need you now" Bakura whispered still thinking that it was a dream.

Ryou stopped what he was doing, he didn't know that Akefia and Bakura were together, that was why he was pleasing him, now he was afraid, if Akefia found out he would surely beat him for this, but if he woke Bakura up he would get punished as well, so rather getting beaten by his second master he quickly pulled Bakura's trousers back which earned him a moan of upset, re-zipped and buttoned them then when to look at his face and did the one thing that would give him a beating...he slapped him, hard on the cheek causing Bakura to sit up so quick that he head butted Ryou on the head hard.

"Ow, what happened? And where is Akefia?" he asked as he looked around and thinking maybe he had a wet dream

"I'm so sorry master" Ryou whimpered as he backed away from the bed "I didn't know you were with him, I'm so sorry"

"Ryou what do you mean..." Bakura froze and realized what just happened, he hadn't dreamt those feelings, it was Ryou that made him feel those things "oh Ryou"

From his tone Ryou just knew that he was going to be punished so he ran into a corner trying to stop himself from crying and going into a mental breakdown "I'm so sorry master, I didn't know please don't beat me" he pulled his legs to body so much that his hands were going white as well as his legs and he wished that the floor would gobble him up.

"Ryou, listen to me, I am not going to hurt you, you're too cute to hurt" he slightly laughed but Ryou didn't do anything, Bakura slowly but carefully walked towards Ryou who was still hugging himself and trying to stay away from him "Ryou, yes I am with Akefia, but I also used to be with someone else as well as Akefia, I guess you could call it a three-way soul mate" he forced a slight laugh "that's why I wont hurt you"

Ryou looked up to Bakura incase he forced his head up "what will you do to me master?" he almost whispered

"Nothing only that you stay here with us so we can look after you how does that sound?"

Ryou looked flabbergasted "but what will I do master?"

"Well first off you can stop calling me and Akefia master and start calling us by our original names ok?" Ryou nodded fast "second you can do whatever you want here, me and Akefia can get anything you want, you name it we get it" Bakura slightly smiled

Ryou was shocked, and also cautious, if he were to ask for some stuff they would probably ask for something in return "but wont I have to repay you if was to ask for something? What could I give you if you don't want to be pleasured?"

Bakura thought for a moment, then it hit him "can you cook?"

"Yes, my last master made me do it all the time when he was at work" he said as he looked down onto the floor.

"Alright then how's this? We give you anything you want if you make us dinner and supper, deal?"

Ryou looked up again and nodded "yes Bakura"

For the first time ever Bakura gave Ryou a proper smile that he usually showed to Akefia, _great, now let's try and give him the support he needs right now, _"Ryou please do not freak out about this"

Ryou gave him a puzzled look until he realized that Bakura was walking slowly towards him, he tried his best not to look scared or freak out but Bakura could clearly see it on his face.

"I promise you Ryou that it won't hurt you but I think you will like it"

Ryou ducked his head into his knees and squeezed harder on his legs trying to stop the tears from escaping, the last time he heard that was when his master had come home drunk and raped him in his bedroom, but instead of Bakura picking him up and throwing him on the bed he felt an arm round his shoulder which was thankfully not too tight around his shoulder.

"Just relax, I promise I won't do anything" Bakura whispered above his head with his chin on top of Ryou's.

Knowing he didn't really have a choice Ryou removed his hands from his knees allowing them to slide down from his face and moved his hands to his side giving Bakura to pick Ryou up so he was sitting in his lap

"Eek" Ryou squeaked but didn't bother to move or fidget, "ah"

"Much better" Bakura now had his arms around Ryou's waist just like he had done after Ryou fainted from the question he asked, even now he still regretted it but he really needed to know what had happened to his 3rd lover after the incident with the vampire hunter.

Meanwhile Ryou was still trying to calm and control his nerves, he felt like he was going to hyperventilate while the other half wanted this feeling to never end, _why does this feel so familiar? _Ryou thought _I've never seen this guy before, so why don't I never want this to go?_

"Do you want me to let go?" he knew he shouldn't really be doing this but like Akefia he couldn't resist and be happy over the fact that their Malak(1) was back and they were not going to let him die again like last time. "If not then put your arms round my waist"

Ryou shook his head "no, please this is the first time this has happened since my mum died" he tried to his the tears that were trying to escape and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Bakura's waist causing him to gasp.

"Don't worry Ryou, you aren't alone anymore" Bakura whispered again above Ryou's head trying not to cry as well.

Ryou had no idea he was going to do this till it was too late, he looked up to Bakura and without thinking, and he slammed his lips onto Bakura causing him to gasp but relax.

_No way, this has to be a dream, he's kissing me, and does that mean he remembers? _Bakura thought as he brought his hands to Ryou's face.

As soon as Ryou felt something warm on his cheeks he immediately pushed himself away from Bakura while trying to stop himself from trying to kiss Bakura again

"Why'd you stop?" Bakura felt heartbreak again

"I shouldn't have done that" Ryou tried to hide the tears forming on his face "you're with Akefia, you're his lover not mine, and I would be punished for it"

"Would you believe me if I said that me and Akefia once had a third lover"

"A third lover" Ryou asked as he looked up to see Bakura's face was now serious

"Yes, he was a bit like you, scared of everyone, had no family and it all changed when he was with us, at first we didn't like him but when we found out about his life we understood him, we knew what it was like to have no parents and having to survive on our own, I guess that's what made us get attracted to him"

"You must have loved him very deeply"

"Yeah, we were inseparable, the three of us" he smiled again from the thought "but it went all down hill when we were introduced to his dad, he despised gay people and forced his son to leave us, and of course he refused so his dad disowned him and threw him into the streets, when I and Akefia found him on our doorstep we took him in and became intimate with each other, but some days later he went missing, we knew something was wrong so we ran towards his old house but when we did find him it was too late, he was in the kitchen floor dead, and his body was slightly burnt, much like the ones on your body, we were so angry and said that we would burry his body and leave town since we couldn't find his dad anywhere and we never spoke of him again until now" Bakura finished with a slight tear coming from his eye

Ryou was shocked to the core, he was completely frozen after Bakura told him that, for some reason it sounded like they fell in love with him_ wait, maybe that's why Akefia asked me if I believed in reincarnations, but even if I did how could they be in love with me? It would have been centuries ago, unless...no way it can't be...can it?_

"Bakura are you a vampire?" he knew it was stupid but since Bakura allowed him to move and speak freely he was willing to try it

Bakura looked up shocked but quickly hissed it "don't be absurd why would, you think that?"

"Because you said you fell in love with someone and that person had the same problems as me, then Akefia asked me if I believed in premonitions"

_Wow he's smarter than I thought_ "what would you do if I was?"

Ryou knew what he was getting into and he didn't care, if he was to repay them for letting him live here he was willing to give them his blood "I'd stay"

Bakura took a closer look at Ryous' face and notices a tiny spark in his eyes, like they were calling to him, he gave out a sigh "alright but don't say I didn't warn you" he calmed himself down then with a blat of anger he ripped the wings out of his back and spread them wide in front of Ryou who jumped and moved back in shock "I warned you Ryou" Bakura whispered.

Ryou just stared at Bakura's wings, they were, pitch black with feathers and the top part of it was looked leather-ish, reached out to touch it but he immediately retracted it.

"You can touch them you know"

Ryou looked up at Bakura who gave him a nod and reached up to touch his wing and caused Bakura to gasp "shall I stop?"

"No you can continue if you want"

"All those things I said to you and what you said to me, were they true?"

"Yes and Akefia is one too" Bakura looked slightly happy

"I may not remember much, but I would like to know more about us all, and maybe learn how to love again"

Bakura choked and looked at Ryou "do you really mean that?"

Ryou looked at him with the same teary eyes "yes" suddenly strong arms went around his waist "AGH!"

"Sorry but you don't know how much this means to me and Akefia" Bakura couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry in Ryou's shoulder.

Suddenly footsteps were coming up the stairs "Bakura is Ryou awake yet?" Akefia asked as he opened the door

"Yes" Bakura gasped through his voice

"Is everything alri..." Akefia stped as he saw what was in front of him "Bakura what did you do?" he slightly growled.

"He's back, slightly, he partly remembers he's here with us Akefia" Bakura could not stop the happy tears that were escaping his eyes

"Does this mean what I think it means?" now Akefia was about to cry

"Yes, it means that we can try and be together again"

"If you don't mind I would like to take it slow please" Ryou whispered

Akefia ran up to hug them both "of course Ryou, we are willing to wait for you, truthfully we never looked to find you because we lost hope that we would ever see you again, so if we go over the top you have permission to slap us on the cheek or whatever it takes to make sure we don't hurt you like that other guy"

Ryou squeezed both of them "ok, I will"

And with that Akefia and Bakura lightly but carefully kissed Ryou sweetly on the lips one at a time to re welcome the love they had once before.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Angel in arabic<strong>

**And thus Bakushipping was born, also this is not the end, it is the begining of a new end. The next part won't be up for a few weeks, maybe a month. Reveiw please :)**

**Also my sister will have a new story out called The Human And The Fish (Tendershipping) Hope you will enjoy it whenever it gets put up. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yaaaaaaay the next part is here, hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

><p>It had been 2 weeks since Ryou had agreed to be with Akefia and Bakura, since then they had been very cautious and protective when coming from both school and towards home in case his physco dad came along and tried to kidnap him, Ryou was slowly but surely becoming his old self and allowed Akefia and Bakura to give him light kisses but nothing more, they even gave him a whole new wardrobe that made Ryou faint just by looking at them, it was nearly becoming the end of the school year and also nearly Ryou's birthday which Akefia and Bakura were looking forward to, because it was also nearly time for the mating season, but they were also slightly nervous, even though they were aready mated they could still create an endorphine that others would like, and if Ryou were to catch the scent he would start to like them and would result in them taking advantage of him, so they decided that they would mate in a specific room that would not only block out the sounds, but would also stop the endorphine from escaping and spreading throughout the house, but was only if Ryou still wasn't ready to be with them.<p>

It was a new day and everyone in the house was getting ready for school

"Guys, breakfast is done" Ryou called from the bottom of the stairs

"Down in a...ugh...minute...AH BAKURA DO THAT AGAIN!" Akefia cried out.

Ryou just rolled his eyes, even though they were going at it like rabbits it still scared him, but they did allow him to hit them if they went over the top with him "if you guys don't stop I'm leaving with out you" he called out again.

He suddenly heard a great scream coming from them both then a big bang along with them figiting to get their cloths on properly and rushing down the stairs to make sure he hadn't gone "Ryou you know what we're like why did you have to ruin the fun?" Bakura complained as he sat down near the table as well as Akefia.

"I'm sorry but you know I need to go to school, plus I'm still not comfortable with you guys going at it like rabbits, and using toys to make your life more entertaining"

Bakura dropped his head down in shame "I keep forgetting that"

Ryou couldn't really blame him, they had lived for ages and they were still trying to get over the fact that their third soul mate was now alive and with them, Ryou went over to Bakura and gave him a kiss on the cheek "apology acceptied" he went over to Akefia and did the same thing before going over to the cooker and sorting out the food.

"Is there anything you would like to know about from your past life?" Bakura asked

"Only one, how old was I before...it happened?" he slightly shifted

"A day before his 18th birthday" Akefia replied while slightly growling.

Ryou didn't say anything while getting the food on the plates and presenting them to the others "you managed to get a decent meal last night?" he said to rid the akward slilence

"You know the usual bad guy who don't deserve to get another chance and others who get knocked out before they knew what happened" Bakura added with a smile.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle slightly "I agree with that" before sitting down to enjoy his breakfast.

It took them a while to finish their breakfast but when they did they placed the dirty dishes in the dish washer, got their shoes on, locked the door before setting off for school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ryou how you doing?" called Yugi from ahead<p>

"Better than I have felt in my life" Ryou called back.

"How you getting on with Yugi then?" Bakura asked while Akefia was a few spaces behind them.

"He's still a pain in the neck but he isn't as bad as before" he moved slightly closer to Bakura, who wrapped his arm aroud his shoulder.

"I cannot wait when you're ready Ryou, you don't know how bad me and Akefia want you right now" Bakura slightly mumbled but Ryou managed to hear it.

"Is that why you and Akefia went at it this morning?" Ryou smirked

"Unfortunatly yes, I'm sorry if it looks like we want you for your body but the truth is, one our feelings get hightened and two, it has been five thousand years since we saw you"

Ryou froze on the spot wide eye "five thousand years? how could you still remember me after all that time?" he whispered.

"Because like we said before, he suffered like we did, we couldn't leave him to that thing of a dad" Akefia growled at the end as he walked towards them "and he was willing to be with us, that is what a soul mate lover is"

Ryou felt slightly light headed but managed to stay still "oh, ok" he didn't say anything else and carried on towards the school leaving Akefia and Bakura to look at him from behind to figure what the heck was wrong with him.

As they made their way towards the gates Bakura and Akefia's senses went into protective mode, one becuase their were still some bullies that still picked on Ryou and because they had a feeling that his dad was wondering around here waiting for the right moment to strike., they hadn't realised that they had stopped walking until they heard

"Hey guys what's the hold up?" Ryou called out to them snapping the other two out of their senses.

"Oh nothing Ryou, don't worry about it" Bakura said, he gave Akefia a look saying it would be best not to let Ryou know so they wouldn't give him a panic attack, instead they walked up to him a gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leading him into the school doors, but what they didn't see was a pair of glowing eyes hiding in the bushes of the school grounds near the gates.

* * *

><p>As the day progresses in school Bakura and Akefia became more and more agitated, they knew something wasn't right, becuase they couldn't smell or sense anything and that made them more and more worried since it was the only thing they relied on when it came to vampire hunters or any other threats.<p>

"Guys are you sure there's nothing wrong with you?" Ryou asked during lunch in school "because you're starting to scare me"

That was making them a little more agitated "we're sorry Ryou, I'm not sure how to describe it but we've got a feeling that some one is out to get you but we just can't sense who it is, normally we would but something must be interfearing with it, we didn't want to tell you because we were afriad of how you would react" Bakura looked down ashamed as well as Akefia but less guilty.

"I would have appreciate if you told me because then I can be more alert if something happened or you weren't around and gaurding me" Ryou replied

"Who said we were going to stop" Akefia looked at him "I think it would be best if we stay with you until we're sure that he's gone"

"I appreciate your concern but I do need space every once in a while" he placed his food into his box then into his bag before getting up and walking away from them to his next lesson while also hoping for some peace and quiet, unfortunatly it was interupted by the vampires saying "wait for us"

"Ryou, we're sorry, if you remember from when we first met each other I said we are over protective with people and each other"  
>"So basically you treat others like they were jewels and other objects or a prize?" Ryou couldn't help saying it, sure he was scared of his old master from getting him, but if he managed to survive this long then he was positive he would survive and put up with his beatings.<p>

"Why would you think that?" Akefia paused for a moment "in fact don't answer that, we treat others like they mean everything to us, you espacially, you don't know how he felt when we saw you on the floor drenched in your own blood with pieces of skin off and burned marks nearly all over your body"

Unfortunatly for Ryou he began imagining what that looked like and ran into the bathroom to empty his stomach contents, it was that terrifying.

"Next time Akefia, don't do that again" Bakura growled as he pulled Ryous' hair away from his face as he continued to empty his contents, Bakura rubbed his back to help ease the pain "get the nurse to come because I think Ryou's gonna pass out any time soon" Akefia nodded and ran out

"It's not nessascary" Ryou mumbled before going back to the toilet

"Yes it is, then we are taking you home and make sure you get better capiche?"

Ryou was so sick that he didn't really have a choice "fine then" he quietly growled

"Oh my gosh" called a female voice "now I understand why it's best for him to stay in here" Ryou knew that it was the school nurse "ok, son can you get up?"

"I'll try" Ryou mumbled, slowly but surely he managed to stand why slowly wobbling and with Bakura supporting part of his back.

"I'll send a message to your teacher, do you want me to call your dad?"

Ryou went pale and nearly fainted if it wasn't for Bakura supporting his back "no ma'm he lives with us, something went wrong with them and we've been looking after him for a few weeks, we assure you that we do nothing to him, we're like brothers" Bakura knew he was slightly pushing it but if the woman knew they weren't a threat then they wouldn't have to result in using hypnosis on her.

"Very well then, I assume you are both over 18?"

"Yes we are"

"Alright then since it is nearly is the end of school you two can stay with him after you got him home"

Both Akefia and Bakura nodded before holding and supporting Ryou under his arm and leading him out of the school

"As soon as you get home you are so cleaning your teeth" Bakura said to lighten the mood, though only Akefia was paying attention

"I agree, sorry Ryou but you smell like and old elephant" he slightly laughed

Ryou wasn't paying attention "I appreciate your help but I think I can walk now"

Akefia and Bakura had let go with a sorry before walking in front of him and everything went to an awkward silence, as they went pass an alley way they never noticed the glowing eyes appearing and staring at Ryou

_You're mine slave, and your precious vampires won't be able to do anything_ he thought

"Huh?" Ryou thought as he looked into the alleyway, suddeny something grabbed him and quickly pulled him into the alley "AH!"he sceamed to get the others attention

Bakura and Akefia looked back in the blink of an eye but noticed Ryou was missing, they ran into the alley but shokingly no one was there they ran all the way into the alley but still no look "RYOU WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bakura shouted

"There's no one here, so how the in the name of Anubis did they disappear?"

They both looked at each other knowing who it was.

* * *

><p>(in another place)<p>

Ryou felt coldness all over his body causing him to wake up and to find himself hung by his hands with his feet barely touching the floor.

"So you're finally awake huh?" said a voice he so desperatly never wanted to hear again

"Master?" he whimpered


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

_SLAP!_

Ryou could fell the stinging sensation on his cheek, and had a feeling that it would bruise later tonight.

"Don't talk back to me you useless slave" his master growled

"At least I'm a slave to people who love me" Ryou spat back earning himself another smack from his old master.

"You have some nerve back chatting me, why did you do that I wonder"

"Even I don't know _master"_ Ryou said truthfully while spitting the word master, resulting in him having a hand wrapped around his neck

"You think that your better even after a few weeks away from me?" the grip tightened but Ryou barely flinched "you don't deserve love, you don't deserve those two things that keep body guarding you, do you even know what they really are?"

"Yes I do" Ryou managed out a whisper "and it makes me love them more"

The master released his grip and punched Ryou in the gut and stomach "well as punishment you are going to help me"

"Go screw yourself you whore AGH!" Ryou screamed as his master punched him again in the same area

"At least I didn't kill your mother"

"YOU LIER, I SAW YOU, I SAW WHAT HAPPENED, AND DO YOU THINK I WOULD FORGET SOMETHING THAT HORRIBLE WHEN I WAS A YEAR OLD!" Ryou had no idea where this resistance was coming from, but he loved every minute of it.

"Doesn't matter now, boys" he called out and a few buys that looked like gang members popped out of nowhere "I promised these boys a good lay, and as your punishment for back chatting and being disobedient you are going to help them"

Ryou went wide eye and waited for the torment to start.

(Meanwhile thousands of miles away)

Bakura and Akefia were still looking for Ryou with no such luck

"I swear, if I ever find that guy I am going to tear him limb from limb, organ from organ" Akefia vowed as they still searched

"Don't forget to leave some for me" Bakura replied

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Bakura and Akefia turned round towards the sound; since they were vampires their senses were heightened.

They both looked at each other and thought the same thing "Ryou" they didn't care that their t-shirts and jackets had just been ripped to shreds when they had spread outwards, they didn't care if they were caught, all they cared about right now was Ryou.

(Back at the unknown building)

"Told you he was a good boy" Ryous' dad said as he counted the money that was in his hands.

SLAM! Everybody had turned round when they heard the door; it revealed two pissed off guys with looks that would scare the devil himself, Ryou had managed to make a small smile, his boyfriends were here and they were hungry for revenge.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" shouted Bakura

"YOU WILL ALL FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Akefia shouted

"And who will stop us from having our way with this slave?" the man who was still raping Ryou said.

Akefia and Bakura had spread their wings before saying "us" at the same time

Ryous' master placed the money into his pocket "guys after you've got rid of them, you can screw my slave till he bleeds to death" and with that he ran off

Akefia and Bakura were so angry that when they attacked the others (including the guy who raped Ryou) they ripped them apart and bled them dry, and poor Ryou had to watch it all, and it scared him even more than the gang raping him, but at the same time he couldn't stop looking at them, and for some reason it was turning him on so much that he might have cum, which he did but didn't vocalize it because he was too busy staring.

As the fight ended both vampires ran to Ryou who was slightly shaking and looked like he was in shock, Bakura ripped the chains off of him and held him like a baby as he laid him slightly on the floor.

"Ryou, baby can you hear me?" Bakura whispered into Ryous' ear

"Ryou please say something, even if it's 'I hate you'" Akefia whispered into the other ear while trying to comfort the boy.

As Ryou finally came to his senses he looked around and saw Akefia and Bakura looking at him with worry all over their faces, before Ryou knew what he was doing he jumped onto Bakura till he was on the floor and began making out with him while trying to pull his trousers off.

"Mm Ryou…please… you have to stop" Bakura whimpered, thankfully Akefia came to the rescue, but as he pulled Ryou off of Bakura he began to whimper and tried getting closer.

"Sleep Ryou, your safe now" as Akefia whispered the words in his ear Ryou slumped forwards causing Akefia to hold him bridal style

"What do you think caused him to be like that?" Bakura asked as he got up followed by Akefia

"Don't know" Akefia looks down to look at Ryous' face "but we need to be extra careful if he tries to do it again, this is unlike him"

"You don't suppose it was his past life taking over, it has happened before"

Akefia shook his head "if it was then he would have said something"

They both took to the sky once again with Ryou safely in Akefia's arms, escaping from the warehouse to the safety of their mansion.

Ryou woke up the next day but didn't remember much the night before, but as soon as he felt his lower region cry out in pain, everything began to come to him like a boulder causing him to sit up so fast that he had to lie down again, the door opened quietly revealing Bakura with a tray of food, he almost dropped it when he saw Ryou awake and staring at him.

Bakura quickly placed the tray on the side table before flinging his arms round Ryou, not really caring if he was to flinch after what happened last night.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I thought you might have died from blood loss from last night, me and Akefia are really sorry that we argued with you and that we didn't get to you in time" Bakura rushed the words out of his mouth and clinging to Ryou like he was going to disappear.

Ryou heard everything but left it, instead he moved to look at Bakura's face, and kissed him while Bakura stiffened, after what felt like hours Ryou let go.

"I forgive you" he whispered before going back to Bakura's lips letting out a soft moan in the process, he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck in the process, Bakura soon lost himself and allowed Ryou to take over, but soon found himself on top of Ryou with his legs in between Ryou's.

"If you won't take me then, I'll do something" Ryou whispered and before Bakura knew what had happened he found himself at the bottom of the bed with Ryou on top of him "I want to please you and Akefia, and I want you to show me what love is" he quickly kissed Bakura on the lips and started trailing them down to hips neck getting a few whimpers from Bakura, he quickly pulled the top off with the help of Bakura and continued trailing kisses on his chest.

"Ryou please" Bakura started before letting out small moan "you're not yet ready"

"Yes I am" Ryou replied pausing at his work "and I'll prove it, though I would have liked Akefia to have joined in" he giggled quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Bakura and Ryou turned their heads to see a very ticked off Akefia "Bakura he isn't ready, are you forcing him?" he growled.

Ryou quickly got off and moved towards Akefia and before he could move Ryou kissed him and opened his mouth slightly, hoping that Akefia would get the message.

Unfortunately he didn't and pushed Ryou back a little "Ryou you don't know what you're doing, if we let you do this then we will be taking advantage of you"

"Would it surprise you that when I saw you and Bakura kill and suck from the guys necks that it turned me on and ended up having an orgasm?"

Bakura had fell from the bed and Akefia looked like he was going to faint "who are you and what have you done with the real Ryou?"

Ryou didn't listen pulled him towards the bed along with Bakura who had just stood up, when he hit the side of the bed he fell backwards pulling Akefia and Bakura with and proceeded to kiss Akefia then Bakura, who both lost themselves and forgot what was going on, Akefia began trailing kisses down Ryou's jaw and neck earning himself a few moans from Ryou, Bakura was kissing Ryou and began roaming his hands up and down Ryou's chest.

But as soon as Ryou slid his legs in between Akefia and Bakura's they began snapping out of their trances "Ryou stop" Akefia said while pulling himself away from Ryou "we can't do this"

"Why not?" Ryou began to whimper

"Because this isn't right" Bakura said as he lay placed Ryou in the middle of the bed with him and Akefia at the sides "how can you be so calm after what happened last...?" he was cut off as Ryou had placed his lips on Bakura's then moved back.

"I'll admit that I'm still shaky from last night, but I'm with you and that's good enough for me, I know you both won't ever hurt me" he kissed him again to prove his point "we don't have to go all the way, but please I want this so much, I need you both" Ryou felt like he was going to cry again

Bakura and Akefia were torn between fulfilling his wish and leaving him to sleep, but in the end they gave up, Bakura was the first to talk "are you really sure you want to try this?"

Ryou looked at Bakura with a small smile "more than anything, I also heard that you like new positions?" both of them nodded "well I've got a new one if you'd like to try it out" he mumbled the last bit.

But Akefia and Bakura heard him and both were starting to get little excited "are you positive you want this?" Bakura asked one last time, Ryou nodded "what position do you have in mind then?"

Ryou's smile went bigger before he dropped it "get into a triangle while facing the others AAGH!" Ryou was shocked as he was pushed down by Bakura who was now trying to get Ryou's trousers off while Akefia stripped himself then set to work on getting rid of Bakura's trousers and under wear it was awkward but both Bakura and Ryou managed to get naked and making out for a while before Akefia decided to say "what was the position again?"

Ryou managed to catch his breath after making out with Bakura before saying "get into a triangle and start sucking on the other persons…AH AKEFIA!" Ryou screamed as Akefia slammed his mouth on Ryou's manhood, Ryou lifted himself up with his arms and leaned to one side so he could get Bakura's manhood, instead of just teasing him he decided to reward him by deep throating him and hummed.

Bakura threw his head back while letting out an animal growl before lying on the bed, turning to the side and deep throating Akefia's member, the room was filled with moans and slight vibration noises, Akefia gave Ryou one more suck and vibration before Ryou screamed and spilling into Akefia's waiting mouth, the vibration's from Ryou caused Bakura to scream which then caused Akefia to scream and both spilled into the others waiting mouth which made both Bakura and Ryou drink happily, unfortunately for Ryou he fell asleep as the others moved away to sit up properly.

"Looks like someone is a little tired" Bakura mumbled to Akefia as they saw Ryou sleeping peacefully, they both pulled him up so that he was near the headboard in between them "that was the best position ever" Bakura said tiredly

"You can say that again" Akefia replied as he moved some of the hair away from Ryou's face "let's get some sleep, hopefully tomorrow will be better, I'm just glad he's waiting before we go more intimate with each other"

"I cannot wait for that day, but until then, let's make this count" Bakura pulled the covers up around all three before wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist and Akefia placed his arms around Ryou's upper chest "good night" Bakura then fell asleep

"Good night Bakura" Akefia mumbled, he was so happy to have them again, after what happened to his village he thought he would never get to love again, it looked like the gods have given him a second chance, and since then he has never doubted them again, he moved down a little before nuzzling himself into Ryou's hair "good night my little Malak (1)" all three fell into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms wanting the moment to last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooooow next part done, also the next chapter won't be up for a while now since my sister want's to update her other storys so, yea not sure when the next update will be but it will be in a couple of months. Hope you like this.<strong>

**(1) Malak means Angel in arabic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait here is the next part. :)**

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up feeling slightly tired but complete and warm; he slowly opened his eyes and was met with Bakura's chest. He looked up and saw his face full of peace, he didn't need to turn round to know that Akefia was there and had his arms wrapped around his waist whereas Bakura's were slightly above them.<p>

"Mm" Bakura groaned while pulling Ryou closer to him

Ryou held back a giggle and lightly kissed Bakura's chest earning himself a purr, which was weird since Ryou was brought up with animal growls from his last master, he licked the chest and pressed his knee onto Bakura's groin, that got him a growl but he managed to avoid the image of his dad raping him.

The noises soon made Akefia wake up and he was surprised when he saw that it was Ryou who was making Bakura make the noises he heard, he moved slightly to make Ryou think he was moving in his sleep and when his lips were slightly near Ryou's back, he lightly kissed them and moved towards his ear and said "good morning Ryou" he whispered.

Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something on his back but relaxed when he heard Akefia's voice, he carefully turned round earning a whimper from Bakura and proceeded to kiss Akefia lightly.

Akefia smiled into the kiss and carefully placed his hand on Ryou's cheek, even though Ryou was fine last night he didn't want to go further unless Ryou made the first move and was positive that it was what he wanted and not for him to please them.

Ryou sighed into the kiss and held Akefia's hand that was on his cheek and gently pulled it away from his hand and began licking the palm before kneeing Akefia in the groan like he did with Bakura and was rewarded with a growl, thankfully he didn't have any bad flashbacks.

It was taking all of Akefia's will power not to throw Ryou down on the bed and take him till he couldn't walk all week, he quickly moved Ryou's knee and took a risk by using his right to cup Ryou's erection, Ryou whimpered and moved so Akefia was on top of him and opened his eyes to look Akefia in the eye. Akefia had never been so entranced before, but Ryou's eyes looked so much like Malak's and he was afraid that he would love Ryou for Malak and not himself "Ryou you have no idea what you do to us" he mumbled before kissing Ryou again and slightly pressed down on them.

Bakura managed to wake up from what he thought was a dream last night, but was pleased to see Ryou still there, in bed with them and being kissed by Akefia, he carefully moved forward so he could lean next to Ryou's ear and blew into it before licking and sucking the nip of his ear.

Ryou moved away from Akefia's mouth and moved his head to the side so Bakura could get better access; unfortunately he had made the wrong move.

Bakura began moving down Ryou's face until he came to Ryou's neck, unable to control his blood lust he gently nip it before pressing his fangs lightly onto his skin, this caused Ryou's eyes to widen and scream "NO!" before pushing away from Akefia and trying to remove himself from the bed but Akefia held him and gently pulled him into an embrace "hush, Ryou, hush, I'm sorry I won't do it again"

Ryou wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Bakura, who was looking at him in shock but Ryou's eyes were scared and a look of betray was written on his face "I'm sorry master I will be good next time" he whimpered and tried to move off of the bed but Akefia would not budge.

"Ryou, you are with me and Akefia, you are not with your master" Bakura said softly, although he didn't think Ryou would listen to him.

"No, he is here, he bit me"

Akefia looked at Bakura in anger "what did you do?" he growled.

"I lost control of my blood lust; I'm going out to feed" Bakura whispered before quickly changing and running out of the bedroom and leaving the door open.

Akefia sighed; he knew it was going to happen eventually, especially when it was coming to the mating season for Vampires "Ryou, that was Bakura, he is not your master, he didn't mean to bite you, it's just that it is getting near to the mating season for us and when it does, we start to having problems on controlling our blood lust and emotions, we weren't going to tell you till you were more confident around us, obviously we were mistaken" he explained while stroking Ryou's back to calm him down.

Ryou slowly came out of his panic and looked up to Akefia "really?" he eyes looked like a kicked puppy.

Akefia once again had to stop himself from taking Ryou "yeah, now please don't make that face as I am already stopping myself from doing something I'll regret straight afterward" he warned.

Ryou stopped his pouting and remembered something "didn't Bakura say he was going out to feed?"

Akefia's eyes went wide "sweet mother of Isis" he quickly moved away from Ryou to get dressed and before he left the room he quickly turned to Ryou stay here and don't leave the room until you here us first ok?" Ryou nodded and with that Akefia left leaving a slightly puzzled but scared Ryou alone.

(Meanwhile with Bakura)

"I can't believe I did that, I shouldn't be anywhere near him now, he's probably feels that I'm going to take advantage of him" Bakura mumbled to himself as he looked through the alleyways looking for something decent to eat, thankfully he didn't have to look for long.

"Tea, are you sure about this?" came a deep voice from an alley

"I'm sure Yami, Ryou is being hurt by those boys, I just know it, and we have to help him or something bad could happen to him"

"Ryou is like a brother to me and I can tell that he loves those guys very much, so unless you have proof I'm not going to help you with this at all" the voice belonging to Yami growled.

Before Bakura could hear anything else someone snuck up on him but he instantly knew who it was, before Akefia could say anything Bakura lifted a finger to his lips and motioned towards the alleyway. Akefia instantly understood and both stayed on the outside to hear more.

"Have you seen Ryou? He looks sicker than before he met them, I just know that those guys are doing something to him" Tea continued.

"I admit that Ryou has been a little sicker than usual, but that still doesn't prove anything" both boys could tell that Yami was trying to hide his anger tone.

"Fine then, I'll get you the proof but you better help me when I get it"

"Deal" they both heard their hands clasping together and decided that they should hurry up and go before they were discovered.

Ryou was in the shower thinking of the incident with Bakura, given what Akefia had said he figured that he really couldn't blame Bakura, having said that he probably hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday.

_That reminds me, how many times does a vampire need to feed anyway? _Ryou thought as he got out of the shower and dried himself _if he is hungry then maybe I could give him something, it could be payment for what they have given to me._

He suddenly hears knocking at the door and runs into the bedroom and hides underneath it.

The door opens to reveal two slightly nervous vampires and when they don't see Ryou they quickly look around to find him, then Akefia decides to call out "Ryou where are you?"

Ryou instantly realizes who they are and pops his head out from underneath the bed "here I am" he titters.

Both vampires move towards the sound and look down to see a very nervous but embarrassed Ryou looking at the floor.

"And may I ask why you are underneath the bed?" Bakura asks in a joking voice.

"I thought you were someone else" Ryou mumbled but the vamps could hear it.

Akefia slowly moved towards Ryou and carefully embraced him "hey now, you can't get rid of us that easy" he looked towards Bakura but still asking Ryou "do you forgive Bakura Ryou?"

Ryou moved away from Akefia and moved towards Bakura and hugged him "I forgive you" he whispered as Bakura embraced him as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, here is the next part. There is also lime in this so skip if you don't want to read it, also if you want me to put warnings in the other chapters, tell me, so I can go and edit them.**

* * *

><p>"As much as I would like to enjoy this little reunion we have a bit of a problem" Bakura decided to interrupt.<p>

Before he could say anything there was a knock at the door and both Akefia and Bakura were looking at each other with a guarded look.

"Ryou, stay here" Akefia ordered softly before leaving the room with Bakura following behind him.

As they both made it to the ground floor they calmed for a moment when they smelt the scent coming from the door, the letter flap opened and a letter came through and the footsteps had retreated back. Akefia and Bakura just looked at each other before Bakura bent down to pick up the letter, both silently agreeing to read it when Ryou was asleep or later at night. They both went back upstairs into their room, only for Bakura to get glomped by Ryou who had started rubbing himself on Bakura's thigh like a cat in heat.

"Ryou what are you doing" Bakura gasped out and trying not to take Ryou.

"Need you both please" Ryou cried out while still moving up and down Bakura's leg.

Bakura groaned "please don't get upset with this" he then picked Ryou up who wrapped his legs around Bakura's waist and moved towards the bed and proceeded to chuck him on the bed.

"Bakura" Akefia hissed as he moved forward but was stopped when Ryou sat up and pulled him down into a kiss with everything he had and dragged Akefia down on top of him.

Akefia stopped what he was doing and allowed Ryou to dominate the kiss.

"Can we do the thing we did last night?" Ryou whispered to them both.

Akefia and Bakura looked at each other both thinking of another idea, Bakura said softly "actually Ryou, if you let us, we want to be the ones doing something to you, we aren't going all the way but we promise you that you are going to love it"

Ryou almost hyperventilated but managed to calm his breathing "I'm not sure" he whispered.

"We promise you that we are only our hands, if it becomes too much for you just say the word and we'll stop"

Ryou thought for a moment before whispering "ok"

(Lime starts here; skip ahead if you don't want to see it)

Bakura and Akefia got Ryou into the middle of the bed, Akefia starting kissing him gently on the mouth and Bakura kissed his cheek before gently moving downwards and onto his neck. This time Ryou didn't freak out and Bakura managed to stop himself from taking it too far, he licked and sucked Ryou neck so that it would bruise lightly and rubbed his nose on the bruise.

Ryou slowly panted after Akefia moved away and did the same thing on the other side of Ryou's neck and gently cupped Ryou's erection, earning himself another lovely moan from Ryou who was trying to get friction or make Akefia move.

"Patience Ryou" Bakura whispered softly and lovingly to Ryou was writhing slightly and didn't seem to be that much worried, but they both agreed silently to do it slowly so Ryou knew what they were doing and to prove to him that they cared.

Bakura slowly kissed his way down Ryou's shoulder and body till he was near Ryou's nipple and started licking lightly. Ryou gasped and tried to breath normally, no one had ever done this to him before and it wasn't helping when he found out that Akefia was doing the same thing on his other nipple, he cried out quietly with tears that were trying to escape, but they were happy tears.

Akefia quickly removed his mouth from Ryou's nipple and carefully moved his way down while worshipping Ryou's body till he came to his thighs. This was where they had to be careful if not done properly so first; he licked at Ryou thigh and grazed his teeth lightly against the soft skin.

_So beautiful _he thought _and he's all ours when he is ready to become like us_

Bakura was thinking the same thing as he went back to Ryou's face and cupped it gently as he stared into Ryou's eyes; he had never seen someone so beautiful or lovely before, and sure there had been times when they had another person but it was nothing compared to what they were feeling now, he gently kissed Ryou who kissed back and allowed Ryou to once again dominate the kiss, even though he had no idea what he was doing Bakura showed slight moves and Ryou copied them.

Taking this as a sign to continue Akefia slowly removed Ryou's Pyjama bottoms and looked up at Ryou's face, when Bakura moved away from Ryou he noticed that his face looked dazed and his eyes were foggy from everything that was happening to him. Akefia slowly moved till he was breathing on Ryou's erection, gently licked underneath it and was happy when he heard a low groan from Ryou; he risked it a bit more by covering Ryou with his mouth.

Ryou let out a cry moan when he felt Akefia on him, he definitely never had this done to him before as it was usually him that was pleasing his old master, he suddenly felt a shift and someone whispering in his ear "we are going to shift you onto your side, Akefia is in front of you and I want to try something from behind, I promise you that I am only using my hands and mouth Ryou, as we said before if it comes too much just say stop and we'll back away, do not think you have to do this for us, we want to be slaves for you tonight, you command us where you want us after I tried this ok?"

Ryou slightly nodded even though he was still being pleasured by Akefia as he continued to pleasure Ryou's member, Bakura slowly moved Ryou onto his side as well as Akefia, then he moved off of the bed and went to the opposite side where he was gifted with the sight of Ryou's bum.

_No, focus Bakura, Ryou is not yet ready for that yet remember to only use your hands and __mouth, if not then you may never have the real Ryou again _his conscious warned him.

Letting out a long sigh he slowly began trailing kisses down Ryou's back and a few nips like he did to Ryou's neck, surprisingly Ryou was making more noises than before.

As Bakura trailed lower Ryou slowly beginning to stiffen up, but when Bakura kept moving away every few minutes when he went stiff he soon began to loosen up and allow them to please him, it was nothing like before, and in fact it was nothing like he had in his whole life, he let out a loud pleasured moan when he felt something wet circle his outer cheeks, it continued like this until it took a dip into his entrance and Ryou could not stop the noises coming out of his mouth, because it too much for him he didn't last long and exploded before falling asleep.

(Lime finishes)

Bakura realising that Ryou was somewhat un-responsive quickly removed his tongue and moved Ryou onto his back while Akefia cleaned him with some tissue "you really think we should have done this?" Bakura asked.

Akefia looked at him then back at Ryou "If Ryou didn't want it he would have said something a few minutes we started it" he pulled the cover over Ryou and settled himself next to Ryou on top of them, he was warm blooded and got warm easily even though he was a vampire.

"Alright point taken" Bakura sighed and got under the covers with Ryou and gently placed his arm around Ryou's waist.

They stayed that way for a while until Akefia said "we are going to need to look at that letter you know"

Bakura sighed again "I know, let's do it later though, Ryou may need us in his sleep"

"We'll do it now since I placed it in the drawers when you were busy with Ryou" he lightly chuckled before turning round to the one of the drawers and grabbing the envelope, he quickly looked at Bakura before opening it and looking at the letter, his eyes quickly scanned its content and his eyes widened "look at this" he quickly handed it to Bakura who read it and his expression was just as bad "I cannot believe this" he mumbled as he handed it back to Akefia.

"I agree but we both knew that this would happen even though we have acted like we didn't know him in that school of Ryou's"

"Later we'll write a letter telling him we'll come on the weekend, Ryou should by then have gotten even closer to us enough to know that we will never abandon him" he looked down at Ryou and slowly stroked his hair, Ryou mumbled something before slinking back into sleep.

Bakura and Akefia got more comfortable on the bed and soon fell asleep with Ryou in the middle of them; they knew they were going to need every bit of their strength when they met their king.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryou felt like purring the moment he felt himself coming around, there was light coming from outside but he didn't seem to care, for the first time in his life he felt truly happy.

He was surprised though when he felt only person next to him, and judging by the scent that was being wafted around, it had to be Bakura as he was the only one with that sweet cinnamon smell while Akefia had the scent of the desert.

While he had ever told the before, Ryou had been more afraid of Bakura than Akefia since he did look more intimidating with his features, how ironic that it was Bakura that was more intimidating than Akefia, I mean come on Akefia had a scar on his right eye, if you were to ask who was more intimidating they would have answered Akefia because his scar made him look like a criminal.

Bakura grunted as he felt the sun's rays, while the sun didn't make them burn to ashes it certainly did irritate them, the older the vampire was the stronger and less irritating the rays were, only newly made vampires were required to stay indoors or were sunglasses when going outside since they were getting used to their new bodies as a vampire could see and do things twice as much as the average human.

Ryou continued to watch as Bakura moved to avoid the sun, he was about to grab a pillow and cover himself with it when Ryou got a wicked idea, unfortunately both vampires forgot to tell Ryou that when a vampire rested their primal instincts would take over while their mind recovered.

So when Ryou tried to move the pillow Bakura's instinct thought that he was the enemy and quickly pinned the poor boy before he knew what was happening, and snarled like a lion about to go for the kill.

Ryou didn't even have time to react when it happened, but when he saw the look on Bakura's face he instantly froze up as if he had been sprayed with liquid nitrogen, the look on Bakura's face almost reminded him of his master, he had never seen Bakura like this, sure he remembered the incident from the warehouse but he had never seen it up close.

It didn't take long for Bakura to finally come out of his senses, but when he saw the look of horror on his Malak's face he wanted to curl somewhere and never come out again, he really needed to get his act together otherwise he would continue to give Ryou mixed messages, and that would never help the boy in his recovery.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled as he looked away feeling completely guilty.

Ryou finally came to his senses "I take it you're not a morning person?" he guessed, his old master was like that, which was why the beatings were worse in the morning than they were later on.

The moment the words had come out of Ryou's mouth Bakura wanted to hit his head against a wall, instead he decided to groan at his stupidity "in a way Ryou I am, we completely forgot to tell you though, about one little tidbit" he took a deep breath "when vampires go to sleep we are basically resting what's left of our humanity, thus allowing our carnivore sides or primal instincts if you will to take over, and if we are interrupted from our sleep, if we are not quick to take control then we have a risk of killing whoever it was that awoke us, unless we are mated to said person then our instinct would be to mate with them again" he explained but refusing to look at Ryou.

Ryou blushed from the last bit of information, but he understood what Bakura was trying to say, in a carnivore's mind he was just a human, food. But what if that was what Bakura and Akefia thought of him, no he couldn't think like that, especially with what they have done for him, they had fought to get him back, they allowed Ryou to take control last night (insert another blush) and they allowed him to walk around the house and free access to all the rooms, they even gave him a room all to himself if he ever wanted to be on his own and they would always knock on it then wait for him to give them permission.

Bakura never noticed Ryou slowly crawling towards him since he was on his side and looking at the wall, so he never noticed Ryou's hand lightly touching his hip until he felt pressure near his groin.

He took in a sharp breath "Ryou what are you doing?" he tried to sound cautious but instead it came out rather husky with a hint of lust.

Ryou just ignored him and continued his ministrations, not once going near his 'area', he had no idea what was going on with his mind, all he knew was that he needed Bakura and he needed him now. They treated him like a lover should and not once did they complain about the large amount of scars he had on his body, he wanted to treat Bakura the same way.

He gently nipped at Bakura's neck, although it took a while to find his sweet spot and used his left hand to gently rub Bakura's back.

Akefia had just come into the house from feeding as he and Bakura had run out of blood packs when he heard noises coming from the bedroom, moans and pants coming from his mate.

"Ryou" he heard Bakura moan and thanks to the sensitive ears he managed to hear what his mate had said.

If his mate had forced something with Ryou then he was going to be punished severely, he didn't storm for the bedroom but instead moved as silently as he could and peeked in the room, the sight he saw made him immediately hard.

Ryou was in between his mates legs and was sucking as if his life depended on it while playing with himself but he didn't seem to be getting the same feeling as Bakura, well then he had to change that wouldn't he?

Because they were so deep within their love making they never noticed Akefia coming in, he quietly made his way to Ryou and grabbed his man hood and proceeded to stroke it.

Ryou not even realizing it let his hand move away and left Akefia to his ministrations and continued to pleasure Bakura. It didn't take long for Ryou and Bakura to reach their climax and it was then that they realized Akefia had made his appearance.

Bakura was the first to recover and speak almost nervously "hi Akefia, where have you been?"

Akefia held back a chuckle "just been out feeding, we are going to need more blood bags since we've ran out"

Ryou still in a slight haze looked at Akefia and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips before saying with a purr "it's your turn now"

Akefia was confused "my turn for whaAAAAGH" he screamed when he felt something on him member.

Ryou chuckled lightly "come on Akefia, it's not fair that Bakura gets more attention than you, you deserve it just as much as he does" he quickly pulled Akefia's tunic up and quickly began his ministrations.

Bakura just watched as the show before him got hotter than he thought possible, he felt himself getting harder and continued to watch as he played with himself.

This was something Akefia did not see coming, he only wanted to come in and see what was going on before getting everything ready for their king in a few days' time, he didn't expect to be treated like this, don't get him wrong he did like it but he wasn't fond of being distracted when he was set on something else, but what Ryou was doing to him made him forget.

His eyes rolled at the back of his head as he fell backwards on the bed, his right hand came into Ryou's hair; he lightly tugged at it and was glad when Ryou didn't object in fact it seemed to have made Ryou purr more.

Bakura couldn't stay away from this an immediately took over "hey Ryou, want to try something different?" he asked, but his voice was slightly guarded as he was cautious that he didn't make the same mistake as before.

Ryou stopped what he was doing making Akefia moan in loss and asked Bakura cautiously "depends on what it is?"

"I'm going to have Akefia ride me while you keep on doing what you're doing now"

Ryou knew what he was talking about as his old master did something similar at his house, but at the moment he couldn't seem to care and for once he didn't have a flashback "hurry up then before I finish him off" he then continued his ministrations making Akefia go back to panting and moaning like a dog in heat.

Bakura wasted no time in lifting Akefia up till he was above Bakura's lap and carefully entered him, even though their bodies would heal later from the lack of preparation it would still hurt as if it was their first time.

Akefia for once in his life, was speechless by the amount of pleasure and love coming from them both, while his ability to sense emotion could sometimes be a curse, it was these kind of times that he felt it was a blessing since the emotions felt like they were his own.

The room was once again filled with pants and other noises, Akefia and Bakura though had to resist growling since their carnival instincts were very pleased with the affection going on, and because they didn't want to risk having Ryou have a mental breakdown and panic attack at the same time, they cared about their little Malak and would do anything to keep him with them as they should have been long ago.

Akefia could feel himself about to explode "Ryou...stop...I'm going to..."

"Come for us my love" Bakura whispered seductively in Akefia's ear before biting down on Akefia's mark which also happened to be another sensitive spot since it was a mark of claim.

That was all Akefia needed as his vision was a bright flash of light before darkness as he tried to get oxygen back into his lungs.

Ryou swallowed everything he could before letting go; everyone then plopped on the bed exhausted from their 'activities'.

"Well that wasn't something I was expecting when I got here" said a voice.

Akefia and Bakura immediately went into defense mode; ready to protect their mate if necessary, but who they saw wasn't who they were expecting "my Lord?"

Right before them was their king, looking at them with no expression on his face.

King Marik.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryou immediately moved under the covers and shivered slightly as he had never seen someone like that guy before.

Marik had a light tanned skin, his hair was wild and stuck up that he looked like a dandy-lion flower, he looked even more intimidating than his old master, Bakura and Akefia put together. And that was saying something.

Akefia and Bakura moved in front of Ryou's shaking body that was under the covers as a shield, while they respected their king they were not going to risk anything should the man try to hurt Ryou.

"If we had known you were coming this early we would have had the place cleaned up" Bakura retorted "and could you please wait till we have got ourselves cleaned up and sorted our lover out? You're scaring him"

Marik raised an eyebrow but decided to listen to their request; he had more pressing matters to tell them about. He left the bedroom and went to wait in the living room.

Once they were sure he wasn't going to interrupt them again they quickly went under the covers to see Ryou about to nearly have a panic attack.

After a few minutes (felt like hours) of trying to calm him down and to prove that Marik was in no way evil or a murderer Ryou finally managed to get out of the covers and into the shower to get clean, Akefia and Bakura took another shower since it was clear that Ryou wanted to be on his own for the moment.

When they had finished they saw that Ryou had finished as well and was sitting on their bed still slightly shaking and looking unsure on what to do now.

Bakura sat next to him while Akefia went downstairs "Ryou, please don't be scared of him, he is our king and one of the last surviving members of our race, he has a mate so you don't have to worry about him going after you" he said in a surprisingly soft voice.

"What do you mean last surviving member?" Ryou asked, looking at Bakura in the face for the first time.

"Over the years hunters began to realize what we were so they thought it was wise to destroy us all, they nearly succeeded, me, Akefia and Marik are the only ones left" Bakura's face became distant as he remembered that night as if it were yesterday "although originally I was a human, Akefia offered to turn me when we both realized that we were soul mates, Akefia and Marik are only pure blooded vampires left"

Ryou nodded slowly and watched Bakura's face for a minute, and then he slowly sat in Bakura's lap so he was straddling him before wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck before moving his face to where Bakura's neck met his shoulders.

Bakura allowed the scent of his third soul mate fill his nostrils, his vampire side was purring in delight, while it also demanded that he mate with the younger one Bakura managed to convince it that Ryou needed time after what had happened to him before, of course the vampire in him wanted to rip the hunter in half for even laying a finger on its mate, but was also willing to wait for the little one to be ready, after all, when the young one was ready the fun could really begin.

Bakura groaned when he realized what his vampire was planning to do when Ryou was ready, he was just glad that Ryou wasn't anywhere near the problem.

Ryou who didn't notice Bakura's discomfort just continued to nuzzle Bakura's neck and purring to the point where Bakura had to move him.

"Ryou, if you continue I don't think I will be able to stop" he managed to say without making it sound husky.

Ryou pouted but immediately backed down, he was already pushing it with what he just did, while he was okay with what they had been doing in bed (insert blush) he was still weary with anything further than that.

"We should hurry up and go downstairs before they think of we are doing something inappropriate" he winked at Ryou, hiding his smirk when Ryou blushed and looked away from him.

Ryou playfully wacked him on the arm before getting off the bed and waiting by the door for Bakura to take the lead

Bakura quickly sorted himself out before grabbing Ryou's arm gently then leading him down the stairs, he paused for a moment just to see if there was any talking, there wasn't any, so either they were waiting for him or they heard them coming down stairs.

He quickly turned to Ryou "I know I trust my king but I want you to stay near me or Akefia as much as you can, he can be unpredictable at times"

Ryou nodded and placed his other arm on Bakura's and gently patted it, giving it a squeeze before letting go.

It turned out that Akefia and Marik were in the kitchen, when Ryou followed Bakura in there he realized that they were talking hushed tones and only Bakura knew what they were saying.

They stopped though when they smelt Ryou enter and both looked in the direction Bakura and Ryou came from; Bakura noticed Akefia's mouth twitch upward but why he didn't know.

Bakura made sure that Ryou was sitting at the Island table and placed one of his hands on top of Ryou's but out of Marik's eye sight, then he turned his attention to his king "now what was so important that you decided to come in unannounced in our home" he demanded.

Marik's face turned serious "as I said we have a serious problem, you are all aware of that Tea girl from Domino high?"

Akefia snorted "how could we not she has always been trying to go after me and Bakura, saying that we shouldn't be anywhere near someone who is as pure as Ryou, that she wants what is best for him"

_As if she cared about my wellbeing, Yami was the only one who actually tried to help me _Ryou thought sadly.

"Well to put it simply she has been going around spreading rumors saying you two are dangerous criminals" Akefia and Bakura snickered "while also spreading stuff about you kidnapping other people and there has also been reports saying that people have been killed with a stake in the heart"

Both of them sobered up when they realized what he was saying, Ryou tensed at the atmosphere.

"Are you saying that Ryou's 'dad' has been the one killing the innocents" Akefia asked in a voice that promised death.

"Most likely" Marik replied as calmly as he could so that he wouldn't scare Ryou who was already pale from the news "since it is the end of school I would like your little blood donor to go into hiding"

"He isn't a blood donor" Bakura growled "he is our mate"

This made Marik curious but didn't say anything "fine then, if you want he can stay here but make sure it is fully barricaded, I do not want any of you getting killed, nor do you want to stay in one of my safe houses?"

Akefia and Bakura looked at each other, mentally talking to each other, they both knew it would be best to stay in one of Marik's safe houses since it was fully equipped for emergencies as well as defenses, but the closest one was deeper in the city and looked like a gangster's hideout. They also didn't want to pressure Ryou.

"Let us think about it my King" Akefia said out loud "we will call you when we have an answer"

Marik left, leaving Bakura and Akefia alone with Ryou who looked like he was going to pass out. Bakura wasted no time in pressing a certain pressure point at the back of Ryou's neck; knocking the boy the out before he knew what was happening.

Akefia, who had picked the boy up carried him carefully up the stairs and into their bedroom, he left the boy in his clothes since he didn't want to risk freaking the boy out when he realized he had been changed into pajamas.

"Keep an eye on him, I'll go get some food and keep an eye out" Akefia instructed.

Bakura nodded, not removing his eyes from the frail body, he quickly went downstairs and made something small and simple for Ryou when he woke up, he carried the plate up the stairs and placed it on the table next to the bed, then he carefully sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought.

He could think of two things that would help their third mate, the first one was to do what Marik instructed and go deeper into Domino City, or they could make Ryou into one of them, but which one would Ryou go for? And was it safer than the other option?


End file.
